


The Sexual Adventures of McDavid (or How Connor Learns To Relax)

by carissima



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Self-Acceptance, sorry connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Leon’s heart is racing as he steps into the shower and flicks the water on. It’s hot and the pressure is too high, his skin prickling as the water flows down his body. He ducks his head under the spray and tries to get his breathing under control.Connor just checked him out, he’s sure of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> write the fic you want to read etc etc *handwaves*
> 
> thanks to ria for the beta and bee for the read through!
> 
> fyi there's a really, really vague reference to chance braid and leon in the past.

The music is loud enough that Leon has to lean in to hear what Looch is saying, a beer in one hand, the other slung across the back of Connor’s chair. He nods and smiles and says the right things whenever Looch pauses expectantly, but his attention is divided.

Connor’s in one of his moods again.

The tension he carries is palpable, his shoulders hunched and his face a little pinched. He’s trying to pretend otherwise, of course, but Leon knows. Hell, they all know. Sometimes Connor gets tight and his speech gets a little clipped and pointed. Tonight, he’s sitting next to Leon but he’s not talking, or even pretending to be sociable.

Leon nods at Looch, takes a sip from his beer and hooks his ankle around Connor’s under the table.

Connor startles, like he’d forgotten Leon was even there. His hair is a little mussed, like he’s been running his fingers through it and he looks tired.

“Go home,” Leon murmurs to him when Looch finally stands up and wanders away, leaving Leon free to sit back and look at Connor properly. “You look like shit and you don’t wanna be here.”

“Hey,” Connor protests but they both know it’s weak at best. “Not all of us can look like we stepped out of a GQ shoot all the damn time.”

Leon laughs easily, drawing a reluctant smile from Connor. “Go home,” Leon repeats gently. He nudges Connor’s thigh with his knee and watches Connor sigh heavily. “Get some fucking sleep, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Connor says wistfully. “But the guys-.”

“Can’t wait to see the back of you,” Leon says dryly. “You’re killing their buzz.”

Connor huffs out a startled laugh and looks around, clearly taking in the very deliberate space his teammates have created around him. “Alright,” he says, standing up and taking out his wallet. He throws a few notes down and scrubs a hand over his drawn face. “Say goodbye, yeah? I’ll just slip out.”

“No one will even notice,” Leon murmurs, squeezing Connor’s shoulder before giving him a little shove. “I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”

Connor offers him a wan smile and then he’s walking away, slipping through the crowd in the non-obtrusive way he has that means hardly anyone pays attention to him. It’s a goddamn gift in Edmonton.

Leon sighs and downs the rest of his beer before he drops the bottle on the table and heads to the bar to order another.

“Davo left?” Nursey asks, appearing next to him and gesturing to the bartender.

“Yeah,” Leon says, leaning against the bar and glancing over at the rest of their team. Everyone’s having fun, there are plenty of girls trying to catch everyone’s eye and the atmosphere’s relaxed now that Connor’s taken his bad mood away with him.

“Boy needs to get laid,” Nursey says, taking his beer with a charming smile for the bartender. “In the worst fucking way.”

Leon frowns. He tries to think back to when he last saw Connor pick up but he’s drawing a blank. “Oh,” he says finally. Darnell grins at him and then he’s gone, leaving Leon to brood a little.

He’s a good bro and Connor’s his boy. If Connor needs to get laid, Leon can be the best wingman a dude could want.

*

The team goes out after a home win a few weeks later. Everyone’s buying drinks and Connor’s flushed with liquor, eyes bright and laughing at Klef and Nursey as they talk.

Leon doesn’t actually know Connor’s type, a discovery that he wants to rectify immediately so he comes over with three girls, two brunettes and a blonde, all petite and gorgeous.

Connor tenses up almost immediately, relaxing slightly after Leon introduces them and Klef takes over the entire conversation, flirting with the blonde and eventually drawing her away to buy her a drink. The brunettes talk to them for a while but Connor never fully relaxes and eventually they drift away, leaving Nursey to glare pointedly at Leon before he leaves too.

“Not interested?” Leon asks lightly.

Connor shakes his head, looking embarrassed and a little awkward.

“No big deal,” Leon says, slinging his arm over Connor’s shoulders and hugging him to his body. “Another round?”

Leon waits until a couple of the guys on the team have left and it’s just him, Connor, Nursey and some of the younger, single guys. He waits until everyone’s distracted and then he walks over to Connor with two guys; one tall and slim, the other shorter and built. Neither of them seem to know who Leon or Connor are, which Leon is eternally grateful for.

“Hey Connor,” Leon murmurs, sliding his arm across Connor’s back and turning him a little until he can see the two guys smiling back at them. “Come say hi.”

“Hi,” Connor says slowly, glancing between Leon and the two guys like he’s trying to figure out what’s going on.

“You’re cute,” the shorter one says, his grin widening as he leans in to put his hand on Connor’s arm.

Connor freezes.

Leon’s about to step in and apologize when Connor steps back, flushed and looking more awkward than Leon’s ever seen him.

“Sorry,” he’s saying, backing away slowly. “I’ve uh, got to go. It was nice meeting you.”

The three of them watch Connor all but run away and Leon feels guilty. Fuck.

“Sorry guys,” he tells them with a shrug and a smile. “Let me get you a drink anyway.”

When he leaves not long after, the two guys are making out hot and heavy in a dark corner of the VIP section so Leon doesn’t feel too bad about his fuck up. At least someone got lucky tonight.

He shoots Connor a quick text: _hey sorry, u ok?_

He’s home before Connor replies with a simple _yeah see u tomorrow_.

Sober Leon will worry about it in the morning. Drunk Leon needs to go the fuck to bed.

*

Connor goes bright red when he walks into the locker room in the morning and catches Leon’s gaze.

“He needs to get _laid_ ,” Nursey murmurs next to him.

“Shut up,” Leon mutters and concentrates on getting ready to hit the ice.

Everything seems fine during practice, Connor is brilliant -- as usual -- while the rest of them suffer through their hangovers.

“Drink more water,” Connor says with a grin and a shrug when Leon pulls up next to him by the boards, tired and feeling like he’s trying to skate through sand.

“Fuck you,” Leon groans. “Why aren’t you hungover?”

Connor flicks his visor and starts skating backwards before Leon can make a grab for him. “Water,” he says, raising his voice just a little so Leon can hear him. “And I can handle my drink better than you idiots.”

Leon screws up his face, offended and vaguely appalled that Connor can even joke about being able to drink more than him, that’s his fucking heritage right there, and then grabs at the boards before his feet go out from under him.

Connor is the fucking worst.

*

After practice though, Connor starts retreating into himself, tense and awkward and Leon sighs. He’s stripped down to his jock and he’s all sweaty like everyone else in the room and he really wants to get into the showers and remember what it’s like to feel clean.

But Connor.

“Hey,” Leon drops down next to him and sighs. “Sorry about last night.”

Connor flushes bright red and his hands fist around his pants. He doesn’t say anything though. He doesn’t even look at Leon.

“I wasn’t sure if maybe you liked guys.” Leon keeps his voice low but no one’s listening to them anyway. “And that’s cool, if you do. I like both.”

And that has Connor’s gaze flying up to meet his. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hilariously open, like Leon’s shocked him. “I- you do?”

Leon nods and pats Connor’s thigh. “Yeah,” he says easily. “So like, it’s okay if you like guys.”

Connor looks too shell-shocked to react so Leon laughs gently and stands up to go back to his stall and strip the rest of his gear off. He grabs a towel and heads for the showers. He glances back almost unconsciously looking for Connor and he catches his captain staring at his ass. Leon’s step falters and Connor’s gaze comes up, wide-eyed again and looking terrified before he looks away and stumbles to his feet.

Leon’s heart is racing as he steps into the shower and flicks the water on. It’s hot and the pressure is too high, his skin prickling as the water flows down his body. He ducks his head under the spray and tries to get his breathing under control.

Connor just checked him out, he’s sure of it.

And Connor knows Leon caught him doing it.

The water beats against his skin and Leon makes a decision, one hand pressed against the wet tile, the other sliding down over his stomach, his heart still racing and his hand drifting lower, lower, lower.

*

They haven’t got a game for two more days so Leon heads home, calls his dad for a quick catch up, changes into sweats and eats lunch. Then he picks up his phone, wallet and keys and drives over to Connor’s place.

It takes Connor almost five minutes to answer the door but Leon can be patient.

“Hi,” Connor says warily. He’s in sweats too, his hair a mess like he’d just shoved a hat on it after practice and hoped for the best.

“Hey,” Leon says and doesn’t wait for Connor to invite him in. He heads straight for the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water.

Connor appears in the doorway and he can’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands. They’re fluttering in front of him, tucked under his arms, shoved into his pockets. He’s not doing much better with his gaze either as it bounces off Leon and around the kitchen before he looks back at Leon and then the floor.

“Do you uh, want some lunch or something?” Connor eventually asks, sounding a little frustrated like he was hoping Leon would talk first.

“Already ate,” Leon says, keeping his voice gentle. “But you eat, if you want.”

Connor nods a little jerkily and steps into the kitchen, taking out some dishes from the refrigerator and piling it all up on a plate.

Leon moves behind him, leaning to look over his shoulder. “Looks good,” he murmurs, placing his hands either side of Connor to rest on the counter. He brushes against Connor’s ass, slowly, deliberately.

Connor sucks in a breath and Leon jerks forward at the sound, his half-hard dick pressing against the curve of Connor’s ass.

“Stop,” Connor says shakily and Leon steps back immediately, putting a few feet of space between them. He keeps his expression light and shoves his hands into his pockets, curled into fists until his fingernails dig painfully into his palms.

“Sorry,” Leon says softly. “Connor, I’m sorry. I just wondered, you know, if you-”

“What, if I was gay?” Connor interrupts, sounding angry and small and frustrated. His mouth is drawn tight and he’s holding himself even tighter. “Gay for a teammate?”

Leon exhales slowly. “Well, yeah? I guess so.”

Connor looks miserable. “Have you? Done something with a teammate, I mean.”

Leon thinks back to Kelowna, to the Raiders. “Yeah,” he says with a smile.

Connor stares at him for a while, his expression turning thoughtful.

“You wanna watch something?” Leon asks, nodding towards Connor’s forgotten lunch. “While you eat.”

“Oh,” Connor says and grabs his plate and a gatorade. “Yeah. You sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m fine,” Leon reassures him and makes himself comfortable on Connor’s sofa. He waits for Connor to join him, plenty of space between them and settles himself while Connor pulls up last night’s Canucks game against the Bruins.

The Canucks still suck so it’s a boring game and Leon’s attention drifts towards Connor. He, of course, is watching the game avidly while he eats and Leon kind of gets a little lost watching him chewing and swallowing. The seriousness of his expression is getting to Leon too and he has to discreetly adjust himself a few times until Connor gets up and takes his plate to the kitchen, coming back and sitting a few inches closer to Leon.

Leon smiles to himself and waits.

At the end of the first period, Connor inches closer.

By the start of the third period, Connor’s pressed up against him, still watching the game but he keeps glancing over at Leon and looking away.

Leon’s given up all pretense of watching the game and he’s just purely watching Connor relaxing next to him.

So it takes him by surprise when Connor puts a hand on Leon’s knee and slides to the floor, settling himself between Leon’s spread legs.

Leon sucks in a silent breath and Connor turns to face him, the game forgotten. Leon doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move a muscle, waiting for Connor to make his next move.

Connor’s hands settle on Leon’s thighs and he moves them up and down, his grip firm as he slowly strokes Leon through his sweats. Leon’s breath quickens and he’s half hard, shifting his hips as the effect Connor is having on him becomes obvious

Connor’s lips part and he stares at Leon’s crotch, his hands moving up Leon’s thighs and stopping with his thumbs inches away from Leon’s dick. Connor looks up at Leon, his eyes searching and Leon has no idea what he sees but Connor looks back at Leon’s clothed dick and leans in to rub his face against it.

Leon sucks in a sharp breath and fists his hands into the sofa cushions. He watches spellbound as Connor turns his head and lets his lips brush over Leon’s cock.

“Shit,” Leon swears under his breath. When Connor looks up, Leon breathes out slowly. “You can, if you want,” he murmurs, lifting his hips just a little in invitation.

Connor’s hands are on his waistband, yanking his sweats and boxers down in one hard movement like he’s desperate to see. Leon’s dick springs up, not yet fully hard but getting there quickly.

Leon supposes he has a nice dick, it’s long enough and thick, but when he looks at Connor staring at it, Leon shivers. Connor’s looking at him like he’s hungry, all but licking his lips and swaying closer like he can’t stop himself.

Connor’s hand slowly closes around him and Leon takes another breath. His pulse is racing and he’s itching to touch Connor but he keeps his hands by his sides. This is Connor’s move, he reminds himself.

Connor then proceeds to spend the next twenty minutes slowly driving Leon insane. He touches Leon with soft, exploratory touches like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to, or maybe unsure of himself. It’s fucking incredible, Leon thinks as he closes his eyes for just a second, trying to keep himself under control. Then Connor’s moving his hand in sure, even strokes, his thumb trailing the underside of Leon’s dick before he switches again and cups Leon’s balls, squeezing and stroking and making Leon sweat.

Connor hasn’t said a word the whole time as he sits between Leon’s legs and strokes his dick and squeezes his balls. The only sounds in the room are Leon’s half-bitten off curses, Leon’s panting breaths, Leon’s dick getting wetter and wetter.

Connor stays silent but Leon can read his face like a fucking book. There’s a desperation in his face that Leon hasn’t seen before, the way Connor can’t keep his mouth fucking shut or drag his eyes away from Leon’s dick.

“Connor,” Leon groans eventually, unable to hold back anymore. His hips are shifting helplessly, rocking in tiny movements as he craves more. “Please.”

Connor looks up at him in surprise and then he dips forward and licks at Leon’s dick.

“Fuck,” Leon moans and draws his knees up a little.

That’s apparently all the encouragement that Connor needs because his mouth is suddenly everywhere at once. He’s licking and slurping at Leon’s dick, getting it even wetter and then he’s sucking at Leon’s balls, his tongue pressing against them hard while his hand moves up and down Leon’s shaft.

Leon doesn’t take his eyes off Connor for a moment. He doesn’t miss the way Connor keeps shifting his weight from one knee to the other, or how his hand disappears down between Connor’s legs every now and again. He doesn’t miss the way Connor desperately sucks down Leon’s length, or the way Connor goes red when Leon feels the tight suction of Connor’s throat around him.

Connor looks like he’s in fucking heaven, sucking on Leon’s cock, and Leon’s self-control is slipping.

He reaches out and carefully cups the back of Connor’s head, lets his hand rest there. Connor looks up at him, Leon’s dick stretching his mouth wide, his skin flushed, his fingers digging into Leon’s thighs, and he pushes his head back just a little, into Leon’s hand.

“Yeah?” Leon murmurs, his voice shaky.

Connor pushes back again, harder this time.

So Leon pushes him down, slowly but deliberately, until Connor’s eyes water and Leon lets him pull back and breathe. Then Connor does it again and Leon pushes and Connor shoves his hand down his pants.

“No,” Leon says and Connor groans but he takes his hand away.

“Good boy,” Leon says and Connor’s eyes roll to the back of his head for a second. “Holy shit, Connor.”

Connor mumbles something, the vibrations around his cock are amazing and then he can feel Connor rubbing his dick against Leon’s calf. It’s desperate and shaky and Connor works harder, tears streaming down his face as Leon fucks his mouth in long, sure strokes.

“Fuck,” Leon groans and he can’t stop himself making all kinds of noises now. He urges Connor on, moans when it’s particularly tight and strokes his thumb across Connor’s wet cheek. “So good. Fuck, Connor, you’re so good. So fucking good. I’m gonna come all over you. Gonna mess you up so good, Connor. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Connor gasps as Leon pulls all the way out of his mouth and he comes over Connor’s lips, his cheeks, his chin, dripping down his jaw and onto his neck. “Fuck,” Leon says shakily, staring at the white streaks on Connor’s skin. He wants to touch it. Rub it into Connor’s skin.

But Connor’s busy, his hand in his sweats, jerking himself off as his head drops forward, leaning against the inside of Leon’s thigh. He can feel Connor’s hot breaths on his slowly softening dick. “Come for me, Connor,” he breathes. “You’ve been so good, baby.”

Connor lets out a low moan, turns his head just a little and puts Leon’s soft cock in his mouth and sucks as he comes and Leon buries his hand in Connor’s hair, holds him close and murmurs nonsense at him as Connor shakes against him.

“Okay, baby,” he says softly, strokes his hand through Connor’s hair and down to his neck. His fingers spread, possessive, and Connor whimpers around Leon’s dick. He’s still got a hand on his own messy cock and Leon can feel himself twitch at the sight of his captain, his best friend, looking wrecked between his legs.

He’s sensitive, always is when he’s come, but Connor’s suckling him so gently that it feels almost nice. He lets Connor do whatever he wants and flops back against the sofa, trying to get his breathing under control.

“Hey,” he says eventually. Connor’s still got his cock in his mouth and Leon’s not surprised to find he’s half-hard again under Connor’s ministrations. “Hey, you okay?”

Connor nods and when Leon looks, he’s stroking himself again. “Do you mind- can I?” Connor says, his voice husky and absolutely ruined.

Leon barely suppresses a shudder.

“Yeah,” Leon says gruffly. He’d give Connor anything he wanted right now, anything in his power. If Connor wants to keep Leon’s dick in his mouth, Leon’s not going to say no.

Connor half turns his head and Leon shifts too so that Connor can keep suckling him. Connor’s watching the tv, now playing highlights from the Stars Caps game.

Leon rests his hand on Connor’s head and watches Connor idly play with his own dick, his tongue wet against Leon’s.

He could probably go again. Leon thinks that’s what Connor wants and Leon wants to give it to him. So he gets comfortable, strips his shirt off without dislodging Connor, and lays back to watch Ovi score on the powerplay, Connor heavy, relaxed and solid between his legs, humming happily to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Leon murmurs. “Okay?”
> 
> “Mine,” Connor blurts out and Leon’s eyes widen. “No, I mean, uh, come back to mine.” 
> 
> Leon tightens his grip and Connor’s mouth widens in a mostly silent moan. “That’s what you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to bee for the beta.
> 
> this is just porn. there's no plot. there's no character development. zero. zilch. it's leon getting connor off, that's the whole story.

The thing is, Leon thinks as he laces his skates, a faint buzz of conversation enveloping him, he’d assumed it was going to be awkward. Connor isn’t awkward in the locker room, per se, until a microphone or camera comes within fifty feet of him, but Leon had assumed anyway.

He’d left Connor’s place in the early hours, two orgasms later and as sated as he can remember ever being. Connor was passed out in his bed, naked and spent, his face as relaxed as Leon’s ever seen it. He’d congratulated himself on a job well done, but he’d expected to come into DT and have to deal with an embarrassed, stiff Connor.

Connor greets him with the exact same grin as always, nudging him with an accompanying eye roll when Nursey starts heckling Oscar as soon as they hit the ice.

“Alright?” Connor asks, his gaze clear and his voice steady.

Leon looks at the ice, ducking his head just a little and nodding. “Legs feeling okay?”

He takes half a second to see Connor’s frown before he pushes off across the ice. He hears Connor’s startled yelp but it doesn’t take more than five strides for Connor to catch him, the asshole.

“Better than ever,” Connor calls as he passes Leon, his face flushed and a dumb grin on his face.

Leon laughs and lengthens his stride but it’s impossible to catch Connor, who pulls up just short of the boards with a little snow shower, eyes bright with challenge.

So no, Connor isn’t awkward at all, considering he’d spent most of last night on his knees with Leon’s dick in his mouth. Leon shoves the thought out of his mind and puts his head down, ready to focus on practice.

Nursey throws his arm around Leon’s shoulders when their time on the ice is up.

“What’s up?” Leon asks, tilting his helmet up and swiping a hand over his sweaty face.

“Lunch,” Darnell says. Leon shrugs because they usually get lunch after practice. “Yo, Connor, we’re coming over for food.”

Connor looks over his shoulder, his face red with exertion. “Sure,” he says easily. “We’re having sushi.”

Darnell rolls his eyes. “We know. That’s all you ever eat.”

“If you don’t want it, go eat your own food,” Connor says easily before he disappears into the trainers room, rubbing at his shoulder.

Leon narrows his gaze and wonders if Connor’s injury is playing up so he’s distracted when Darnell elbows him and they pause right outside the locker room. “What?”

“Connor made a joke,” Nursey says, his eyebrows raised and a wicked grin on his face.

Leon shrugs. He mostly wants to shower, change and go crash on Connor’s sofa for an afternoon. He does his very best not to let his face heat up at the thought of what exactly he’d been up to on that sofa last night. He hopes Connor disinfected it this morning, but he doesn’t hold out much hope.

“Connor made a joke and he’s all relaxed and shit,” Darnell says pointedly. He’s all but rubbing his hands together in glee. “Our boy finally got laid!”

Leon definitely flushes then and rubs his hand over his face in a vain attempt to cover it. “Maybe he just figured out how to relax.”

“No,” Darnell says firmly, shaking his head as he puts a hand on Leon’s shoulder and shoves him through the locker room door. “There’s only one thing that relaxes a guy that effectively, and it’s sex. Orgasms are healthy, bro. Davo got his dick wet last night for sure.”

Leon drops his helmet into his stall and yanks his jersey over his head. “You’ve got a weird obsession with Connor’s dick, bro,” he says casually.

“Just looking out for my bro,” Nursey counters. “Someone’s got to.”

Leon huffs out a laugh and heads for the showers, his face hot and his heart racing, just a little.

*

It’s not weird, sitting on Connor’s sofa and eating sushi. The place stinks of something floral, so Leon suspects that Connor emptied a few cans of aerosol before they arrived, but aside from a brief flush on Connor’s cheeks when Leon first walks in, there’s nothing to suggest that Connor had been desperately sucking Leon’s cock right there on the floor last night in front of where Nursey’s currently sprawled.

In fact, weeks pass and Connor is his usual self and Leon supposes it was a one-off.

Until they hit a losing streak, six games in a row, and Connor’s shoulders get tight. The whole team is frustrated and the mood in the locker room is fraught and it’s like they’re all feeding off Connor’s energy. He’s sunk into one of his moods again, his voice a little sharp, his face showing the strain of sleepless nights.

Leon lets it go for a few days and tries not to think about Connor’s last mood or Connor’s sofa or Connor on his knees, tension seeping out of him with Leon’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

Except it all goes to shit at practice, with a few heated scuffles breaking out and Connor steps between his hot-headed teammates more than once. The team disperses pretty quickly when the coach dismisses them with an annoyed bark, except for Connor who chooses to do a few more circuits, probably to work off some frustration, Leon thinks.

Leon takes his time cooling down, waiting until he’s the last one on the bike before he heads for his stall. There’s only a few guys left, most of the team escaping as soon as they’d had a chance. Leon slowly strips down, waiting and waiting for Connor to appear. When he finally steps through the door, he’s red-faced and panting, sweat dripping down his face. Leon watches him strip off with jerky efficiency, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading for the showers.

Leon follows him.

Connor steps into a cubicle and turns the shower on, ducking his head under the spray.

Leon looks around, checking that they’re alone before he opens the cubicle door and presses himself against Connor, skin against slick, wet skin.

“Wha-?” Connor startles, his voice cut off when Leon shoves his fingers into Connor’s mouth.

He feels Connor instantly relax, his taut body softening as he leans back a little, letting Leon take his weight.

“That’s it,” Leon murmurs when Connor sucks his fingers, his head falling back against Leon’s shoulder so Leon can watch his digits sliding in and out of Connor’s slick, eager mouth. Leon hadn’t really been sure until this very moment that this would even work, His heart is still pounding and he’s very aware that they could be interrupted - caught - at any moment.

His dick, already half hard, twitches helplessly as Connor moans around his fingers and Leon can’t stop himself from pressing against Connor’s ass, his dick nestling perfectly in the crease, his free hand sliding over Connor’s hip. He pulls Connor flush against him, pleased when Connor arches against him, not shying away at all.

The water sprays down over them and it’s easy for Leon to grind himself against Connor, his fingers still rhythmically fucking into Connor’s desperate mouth, the tilt of Connor’s neck inviting Leon to place his lips against his skin and bite down hard.

“We have to be fast,” Leon whispers into Connor’s ear, his tongue flicking out to lick a drop of water from his lobe and Connor shudders against him. Leon hooks his chin over Connor’s shoulder and he stares at Connor’s leaking dick. He’s flushed, all the way down his chest, and he’s breathing hard, harder than Leon. “You think you can be fast for me, babe?”

Connor groans, eyes still closed, and nods. His tongue slides between Leon’s fingers and Leon wonders if Connor’s mouth will look bruised when they’re done. He wonders if anyone will still be in the locker room and take one look at them and know exactly what they’ve been up to in the showers.

Leon slides his hand up Connor’s belly, his fingers splayed wide, up over his chest, and he takes a moment to capture Connor’s nipple between his finger and thumb, rubbing gently before he squeezes hard enough to make Connor bite down on his fingers, his hips jerking hard.

“Gotta be quick,” Leon reminds him and Connor nods furiously, his ass grinding back against Leon’s cock. “Someone could come in and see us, Connor. Anyone could walk in right this minute and see you sucking on my fingers, your cock hard and leaking for me.”

Connor comes as Leon talks, his fingers sliding out of Connor’s mouth as he comes untouched. Leon watches in fascination, his arms strong around Connor as he slumps back against Leon, like his legs can’t hold him up anymore.

“So good for me, babe,” Leon says approvingly and kisses Connor’s shoulder. He’s hard and he really wants to get off, but he’s already pushed his luck here without getting caught. “So good, Connor.”

He eases away, waiting until Connor’s got his hands against the tiled wall to hold himself up and he slips away, checking that no one’s walked in before he slips into the next cubicle, turns the cold water on and grits his teeth.

By the time he flicks the water off, he’s shivering but his dick is finally soft. He wraps his towel around his hips and hurries back to his stall, dressing quickly because he’s fucking cold. He slings his bag over his shoulder, runs his fingers through his damp hair and takes a deep breath before he turns.

And almost collides with Connor, who’s standing way too close, fully dressed and looking less tense than he had twenty minutes ago.

Leon lets a slow grin form, his hand gripping his bag strap a little tighter. “What’s up?” he asks casually.

Connor, who hasn’t been chill about a single thing in his life as far as Leon is aware, stares at him. Or more accurately, stares at his mouth. “Uh,” he says eloquently before he stops.

Leon waits for at least a minute before he laughs quietly and grabs Connor’s wrist, pulling him out of the locker room and towards their cars. Connor’s silent the whole way until Leon stops at his car and leans against the door, softening his smile and letting his hand drop to Connor’s hip. He makes short work of untucking Connor’s shirt and slipping his hand under, settling on Connor’s waist, his skin warm under Leon’s fingers.

“Hey,” Leon murmurs. “Okay?”

“Mine,” Connor blurts out and Leon’s eyes widen. “No, I mean, uh, come back to mine.”

Leon tightens his grip and Connor’s mouth widens in a mostly silent moan. “That’s what you want?”

“Yes,” Connor says quickly. His eyes darken and he glances around quickly, his gaze pausing on the CCTV to his left. He takes a step back, to Leon’s disappointment and shoves a hand through his messy hair. “Please.”

Leon takes a steadying breath and lets go of Connor, his hand falling to his side. “I’ll follow you there.”

Connor nods once, sharp and jerky, and then he’s turning away to head to his own car.

Leon slides into the driver’s seat and leans his head on his hands where they’re gripping the steering wheel tightly. This is dumb, he tells himself. He has no idea what he’s doing with Connor, and he’s pretty sure that Connor doesn’t know either. He just made Connor come in their communal showers, where anyone could have walked in on them and potentially ruined both of their careers.

He’s going to follow Connor back to his place anyway.

*

Leon pulls into Connor’s drive and follows him inside, half-hard already because all he’s been thinking about the entire drive home is Connor and what Leon wants to do to him.

“Do you want-” Connor starts before Leon gets his hands on him and starts stripping Connor of all his clothes. “Okay,” Connor breathes and tugs his shirt off over his head while Leon tugs his suit trousers down. His boxers are damp where he’s already hard, and Connor’s eyes are bright as he stands naked in front of Leon, and waits for Leon to make his next move.

Leon takes his time, simply because he can. Connor’s lean for a hockey player but there’s hidden power in his shoulders, his arms, his legs. Leon doesn’t take his eyes off Connor as he slowly unbuttons his own shirt, his breath shortening a little as he watches Connor watching him back.

Shrugging his shirt off his shoulders, Leon unzips his trousers and steps out of them, his hands reaching for Connor and tugging him in close. “Okay?” he murmurs. He can see Connor’s hands curling into fists and he nods, his body tight with a different tension than before. Expectation, Leon thinks as he drops down onto the sofa and tugs Connor down between his legs, Connor’s back pressed against his front.

Connor makes a surprised noise and tries to turn around, but Leon’s stronger, and bigger. He keeps Connor exactly where he wants him, his legs hooked around Connor’s, forcing them wider until Connor’s all splayed out in front of him, open and ready.

“Trust me,” Leon whispers into Connor’s ear, his hand trailing down Connor’s torso, lingering over his firm, unyielding abs and dipping lower until he wraps his hand around Connor’s length. He keeps his movements light and easy until Connor’s slack in his arms, his hips jerking greedily into Leon’s touch. “Greedy,” Leon chides gently and Connor immediately stops mid-thrust, a low moan escaping his lips as he desperately tries to keep himself still.

Leon lets out a low moan, his hand tightening around Connor’s cock and he buries his face into Connor’s neck, his mouth pressing against his damp skin in a whisper of a kiss. “Babe,” he says, his voice muffled as he slides his hand down to cup Connor’s balls and squeezes hard enough to make Connor whimper, but his hips don’t move an inch. “So good for me,” Leon says, his other hand sliding up to wrap around Connor’s throat, keeping him arched against Leon so they’re pressed together as closely as possible. Leon shifts a little until his erection is nestled snug against Connor’s bare ass, his eyes hooded as he watches Connor’s mouth opening and closing over and over again.

“Yeah?” Leon says, his thumb dipping into Connor’s mouth where he immediately starts sucking hard. “You need something in your mouth, babe,” he says, less of a question and more of a statement. Connor goes easily when Leon flips him over until they’re chest to chest and their eyes meet. There’s something wild in Connor’s eyes that makes Leon’s heart thump loudly. “Go on,” Leon tells him.

Connor slides down Leon’s body, his lips parted eagerly. Leon makes an approving noise as Connor sucks him down, his hands on Leon’s thighs, his ass in the air as he folds himself into the space between Leon’s legs. Leon lets his hand rest on Connor’s back, his thumb rubbing in slow circles as Connor feasts on his dick, all wet and tight and desperate. Connor’s moaning as he rides Leon’s leg, his dick slick and wet as he grinds his hips against Leon’s thigh.

Leon’s hand slips lower over Connor’s back and Connor arches into him again. He gets a handful of Connor’s ass, his finger ghosting over Connor’s hole and Connor’s hands tighten on Leon’s thighs as he comes, his mouth frozen on Leon’s dick.

“That’s it, babe,” Leon groans, squeezing Connor’s ass as he comes over Leon’s thigh, Connor’s hips jerking helplessly as he rides out the last of his orgasm. “That’s it.”

His dick is still in Connor’s mouth and he’s close, leaking against Connor’s tongue. He can feel Connor swallow around him, tightening around his dick and it feels amazing. He tries to keep his hips still because Connor’s just come for the second time tonight and he’s probably sensitive, except Connor has a different plan because he’s sucking Leon down, more aggressively as he chases Leon’s orgasm.

He’s been on edge since he snuck into Connor’s shower cubicle so all it takes is a few abortive thrusts into Connor’s eager, welcoming mouth and he’s coming hard enough to see fucking stars, Connor sucking softly until Leon has to push him away, over-sensitive and shivering.

They lay there together, both of them panting, Leon’s hand in Connor’s hair, Connor’s face pressed against Leon’s thigh. Leon wonders if they’re going to talk about this, now that it’s happened twice. He doesn’t even know if Connor’s ever done anything with a guy before him. He doesn’t know if this is just a thing they’re going to do whenever Connor gets stressed and overwhelmed or whether Connor might want something more.

Connor moves first, his legs a little shaky as he stands up. Leon looks up at him and blinks at the hand Connor offers him. After a moment’s pause, he slides his hand into Connor’s and lets himself be pulled up, wincing at the tacky feel of Connor’s come on his leg.

“Come on,” Connor says, his voice a little hoarse.

Leon puffs out his chest a little proudly and lets Connor drag him into his bedroom and push him down onto Connor’s unmade bed. Connor disappears to find a washcloth and he cleans Leon with careful precision, throwing the cloth on the floor when he’s done. Leon watches Connor hesitate for a few seconds before he crawls between Leon’s legs, glancing up at Leon as he rests his head against Leon’s belly.

And Leon knows how this goes, this time round. His dick isn’t hard again yet, but he could easily get there with time, and he knows how much Connor loves having a dick in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Leon says softly, stroking his hand through Connor’s hair, huffing out a laugh when Connor darts down to get Leon’s dick in his mouth.

They definitely need to talk, Leon thinks, staring up at the ceiling as Connor suckles him. But not now. It’s late and they’re tired and Connor is definitely not in the right frame of mind to talk. Leon’s hand moves down Connor’s neck, squeezing gently before he settles his hand between Connor’s shoulder blades, heavy and possessive.


End file.
